Christmas Wishes
by yaoi-nyan-cat
Summary: Because he is a prince and the prince always gets what he wants.


Well hello there my lovely readers ;)

I bring you cuteness, fluff and my OTP :D

Based on this: imagineyourotp. tumblr post/ 69869867891/ imagine-your-otp-dont-see-each-other-for-about-a

And it's a little early but I wish you all Merry Christmas! ^_^

Disclaimer: yes yes, we all know they're not mine *goes to sob in a corner*

* * *

The prince was mad. Actually, mad really wasn't the word for it. He was positively seething. Everything because of Fran. The frog had decided to go with his sister to visit their parents in France. That in itself was fine, of course. Not like Bel would chain Fran to himself or anything of the sort. The problem was he had been gone for about six months now. Besides, the prince had been told his frog would be coming back in a few days. He had just received a phone call from Mammon saying that _'sorry, I don't think we'll make it back before Christmas'_.

That _really _ruined his mood. Technically, he could go over to see Fran, but he preferred not to. The problem wasn't Fran's sister, although Mammon could really be overprotective sometimes. No, the problem was Fran's parents. They didn't exactly disapprove of Bel, but they didn't love him either. He was sort of 'okay' because Mammon had said he was a 'good person' and would 'take care of Fran'. The froggy's parents just weren't very happy about their age difference. Though it was only five years and the only real problem was that Bel was already working and living by himself, while Fran was only just going to university.

Either way, the prince lost all hope of seeing his lover until the new year. Maybe even longer. He let out a frustrated sound, stomping his feet childishly. He collapsed on his princely bed and pouted. It was the 24th today. He would be all alone during the holiday. Truthfully, he could choose to annoy Rasiel or even Xanxus and Squalo, but he just couldn't be bothered. He had been so happy about seeing his lover and now everything was ruined.

A few knives embedded themselves in the wall, accompained by more groaning from the prince. Why did the world hate him so? It just wasn't fair. He was a prince, he should always get what he wants. Right now, he wanted Fran to be back here with him.

After a few more hours of abusing the walls of his bedroom, Bel decided to sleep, though he still felt extremely hopeless and upset about his situation.

* * *

Bel spent the whole of the next day wallowing in self-pity, cursing everyone and everything around him and generally being an asshole. Which wasn't too different from his usual self, except for the lack of his creepy laugh and smile. Which was slightly worrying. His twin had called up earlier and annoyed the hell out of him, which ended in an epic screaming session and a lot of _terrifying _laughter from the other side of the phone.

The prince was currently lying on the floor with his feet up on the sofa, watching TV upside down. When his phone rang, he twisted himself onto his stomach and reached out for the noisy device which lay under the coffee table. This required a lot of effort, which only served to irritate him further.

"What?" He didn't bother saying hello, because who would do that?

"Someone's happy today, huh?" It was that monotone voice that he loved oh-so-much.

"Franny." Bel smiled his usual insane smile, instantly relaxing.

"Bel-senpai, you'd better be waiting for me at the airport in an hour. If you're not, I'll be going straight back to France." Fran informed him, then hung up. Bel remained lying on the floor, looking more than confused. After about ten minutes, he stood up, giggling quietly to himself. This was so like Fran. He had probably complained to Mammon, knowing that she couldn't say no to him.

Needless to say, the phone call had made him happier than he'd ever been for the six months.

* * *

Two and a half hours later found the prince at the airport, sitting in the waiting section near the 'Arrivals' gate. Fran's flight was supposed to land hours ago, but it kept getting delayed because of 'bad weather conditions'. Bel was now back to the 'so-fucking-pissed-right-now-like-don't-even-come-near-me' attitude. This not only meant that he was having mood swings like a pregnant woman, but also more importantly that he wouldn't be seeing his lover for a while. The universe honestly wanted to test his limits, didn't it?

He knew that phones were to be switched off on the plane, but he was still waiting for a message from his froggy.

"The flight from Lorraine, France, will not be able to land for about another thirty minutes. We apologize for any inconvenience." That was it. Bel was ready to kill someone. Actually, he was ready to kill the lady making the announcements, with her irritatingly gentle voice. He could go on a killing spree right now. Another half hour. Great. Amazing. Fucking wonderful.

* * *

Fran checked his phone impatiently. He was walking behind the slowest people ever, with no way of getting past them. He was tired, cold, nervous and generally not feeling too well. _Four hours. I'm four fucking hours late. What if he's not even waiting for me anymore?_ The thought made him slightly upset, but realistically, he knew Bel would be waiting. Because that's just the way they were. He would be with his prince soon. _If these goddamn people get a move on._

After another painful ten minutes, he was showing his passport to the customs officer. Once that was done and over with, he was free to go and find his prince. He adjusted his bag and made his way over to the waiting area. Sure enough, he saw the characteristic messy blonde hair, hiding bloody read eyes. When Bel saw him, he grinned that maniacal grin of his and Fran's heart skipped a beat. He'd really missed his lover.

Fran ran the rest of the way and wrapped his thin arms around Bel's neck, pulling him down into a kiss. His bag fell to the floor, but he didn't really mind. Bel's fingers felt so good running through his hair, his body melted against the taller form of his lover and _God he missed this_. When they pulled apart they were both out of breath, Fran blushing bright red. Many people were staring at them, some giggling to themselves, others just looking surprised. Maybe because the small teal haired boy wasn't in the least bit scared of the person they had been avoiding all evening, or maybe because they saw two guys kissing. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter.

Without another word, Bel dragged Fran out and to his car. It took them three hours to get back home, again because of 'weather conditions'. Namely, the huge amount of snow that had fallen, which they had completely missed. While in the car, Fran updated Bel on everything that had gone on back in France. Generally, everything was fine, but his mum had gotten sick a few times and neither Fran nor Mammon had the heart to leave. Then how Fran had told Mammon that he wanted to see Bel really badly, so she arranged the flight for him. 'As a Christmas present' she declared.

When the two got home, it was about three in the morning. They stumbled through the door, no longer able to deny the fact that they hadn't had any sleep in so many hours. They somehow managed to slip their shoes off and make their way to Bel's bedroom. Once they got there, they both collapsed onto the prince's bed, instantly entangling their limbs together until there was no space left between them.

"Ne, Bel-senpai?" Fran murmured.

"Mmm?"

"_Merry Christmas."_

* * *

They are just...so perfect for each other... *rolls away giggling and crying at the same time*

So there you have it :D it took me so long to write and it's still so short ;_; I hate it ;_; help

Aaaanyways I hope at least someone out there will enjoy it ;)

Until next time ~


End file.
